


Let It Snow, Let It Snow

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Two people with little experience with snow go for a walk at a ski lodge....





	Let It Snow, Let It Snow

“A ski lodge. In the middle of winter. Just whose idea was this anyway?”

Mike looked over at Davy who was currently stamping his feet and smacking his hands against his arms. The two of them had left the warmth and comfort of the lobby to go outside to find their missing band mates. Both of them had put on the thickest, warmest coats they had, but it wasn’t enough to offset the fact that both of them had grown up in climates where snow was a rarity. 

“It was Micky’s friend who suggested it,” the Texan said, shrugging. “Anyhow, we needed the money. Babbit’s not gonna wait around for the rent forever.”

“Yeah, I know,” Davy said with a frown. “That friend of Micky’s could have at least suggested a better lodge than this. I thought there’d be some birds having fun in the snow. Instead they’re all having fun with their boyfriends by the fireplace....which, by all rights, we should have never left.”

Mike couldn’t resist smirking at him. He had a feeling that part of Davy’s complaint was the lack of female companionship and felt slightly smug over being proven right.

However, he also noticed that Davy’s shivering kept increasing. Mike was tempted to put his trademark green wool hat onto his head to see if that could help, but swiftly decided against it. Ever since the day he met Davy, Mike had been aware of the stubborn, independent streak the British boy possessed. It was something he could relate to in many ways.

It was also why he understood Davy’s reluctance toward anyone trying to coddle him. Even if Mike was convinced that it was needed from time to time.

“We gotta find Micky and Peter so we can rehearse,” the Texan said, rubbing his hands over his forearms. “Our first show’s tonight. We don’ want to have these people throwin’ us out ‘cause they think we’re no good.”

“What I don’t get is why they went out here in the first place,” Davy said. “Look how the snow’s coming down. That lot’s crazy, they are.”

“Pete probably wanted to make snowmen or somethin’,” Mike said with a slight smile. “And you know Micky: always wantin’ to be a kid again.”

“True enough,” Davy snorted. “Guess he didn’t have enough of it when he really was one.”

Mike’s smile disappeared as he glanced back at Davy. Despite the fact that he grew up with a rich grandfather; it didn’t take much for Mike to figure out that childhood wasn’t always the happiest of times for Davy. This was also something the Texan could understand. Although for different reasons.

He was snapped out of this reverie though by the splatter of snow hitting his arm. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Davy grinning while brushing the remnants of snow off his gloves.

“There’s one thing this snow is good for,” Davy laughed.

Mike said nothing as he slowly turned, a bitter smile of his own forming on his lips.

“You do know this means war,” Mike said, slowly and deliberately reaching down to scoop as much snow has he could with his long fingers.

“Wait…now wait,” Davy said, backing up. “We got find Micky and Peter. Remember that? Remember that, Mike?”

“Oh I remember all right,” the Texan said as he took several long strides toward Davy. “I also remember someone saying something about bein’ crazy for fooling with all this snow.”

Davy paused for only one more second before taking off into a run. Not that it would do any good against the huge snowballs that were soon pelting him.

Nor would it do any good later when all four of them launched the biggest snow fight the lodge had seen all day.


End file.
